winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 214
The Wrong Righters '''(Battle on Planet Eraklyon in the Italian Version) Is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis After Bloom is tormented by a rain dance spell, she and Flora meet up with Sky and Brandon, who tells them that there's trouble on Eraklyon. The girls, Chatta, Lockette and Zing go with. Upon arrival they discover Diaspro has been kidnapped by a special team of techno-ninjas. Bloom embarrasses herself again in front of sky's parents. Our hero’s then uses a location spell - using Diaspro's broach. The group then goes to find Diaspro, but her kidnappers found them instead. They challenged them, but they were just too strong for hand-to-hand combat. Flora, using her special flower she found on Eraklyon, allows Diaspro to switch position with someone else - namely Bloom. It works. Bloom, Brandon and Sky prepares to fight the techno-ninjas, but Zing arrives with a ransom note, revealing that these ninja's were kidnappers. Diaspro is saved and Sky's parents thank Bloom. Major Events *Diaspro gets Kidnapped. *Sky introduces Bloom to his parents. *Yoshinoiya arranged the kidnapping and was the one pulling the Patchamen's strings. *It is revealed that Yoshinoya was one of the main reasons why Sky and Brandon switched identities. *Sky's parents approve of Bloom being his girlfriend. *Even though Bloom saves her, Diaspro continues to hold deep resentment towards her. *Musa faces off against Stormy. *Musa is asked to hold a special concert at Red Fountian Debuts *Yoshinoia *Patchamen *Princess Diaspro's Mother and Father *Sky's Mother Characters *Bloom *Flora *Zing *Sky's Father *Sky's Mother *Princess Diaspro *Yoshinoia *The Patchamen - Patchaman Ben - Patchaman Bo - Patchaman Dunko - Patchaman Jinpee - Patchaman Kiu *Chatta *Lockette *Sky *Brandon *Musa *Layla *Tune Trivia *The Wrong Righters seem to be a tribute to the team from Gatchaman (G-Force Guardians of Space). Actually, in the RAI version, they are called the Patchamen, so they directly reference the anime Science Ninja Team Gatchaman. Even their names (Ben, Bo, Junko, Jinpee, and Kiu) are a parody of the Gatchamen names (Ken, Jo, Jun, Jinpei, and Ryu (Also known as Ace Goodheart, Dirk Daring, Agatha June, Hootow (replaced with Kiu te robot) and Peewee).). *Even though Layla does not appear in the 4Kids English version of the episode, she does make a cameo in the Rai English. *Riven doesn't appear in this episode in either Rai or 4Kids versions. *Tecna and Timmy do not appear in this episode period. *Stella makes a cameo in this episode. *Zing makes several cosplay references in the RAI version, including Scorpion (Mortal Kombat), Spider-Man (Marvel Comics), Blain Cooper (Predator), Dr. Octopus (Marvel Comics - Spider-Man), Jubei-chan (Jubei-chan the Ninja Girl), and the Patchamen themselves (Gatchamen). *In RAI, Kiu, the robotic Patchaman, makes a reference to the anime, Voltron. *In RAI, after Bloom gets hit by Patchaman Dunko's powderpuff smokescreen, she gets punched in her stomach by Patchaman Bo. *In the 4Kids version Diaspro's planet is called Isis. In the RAI version it remains unnamed. *Diaspro tells Flora that she is jealous of Bloom and does not see why Sky chose Bloom over her. She also explains that all her life she was trained to be a princess. *In the RAI version this episode opens with a class on weather spells. *In the RAI version Musa finds a note on a spell left by Stormy and shows it to Palladium who tells her it's dark magic, leading to her confrontation with Stormy. *In the RAI version it's revealed that Diaspro has a fear of dogs. Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora Dan Green = Sky Frank Frankson = Brandon Lisa Ortiz = Musa Stan Hart = Sky's Father Veronica Taylor = Princess Diaspro Sebastian Arcelus = Professor Paladium Ed Paul = Wrong Righter/Patchaman Bo. Quotes '''Ben (Patchaman 1): “Silence! How dare you! Whenever there is injustice, we are the ones who answer the call! Be afraid, villains, we are bandit justice man…” (a parody of Ken Washio/Ace Goodheart) Bo (Patchaman 2): “Bo! Mysterious anti-hero!” (a parody of Joe Asakura/Dirk Daring) Jinpee(Patchaman 3): ''“Jinpee! The smartest kid ever!” (a parody of Jinpei/Peewee)'' Dunko(Patchaman 4): “Dunko! Princess of beauty” (a parody of Jun/Agatha June) Kiu(Patchaman 5): ''“And Kiu! The mighty one! Dunko! My components, please! (assembles himself) And I’ll be… THE HEAD! Together, we are… Science Ninja Team…” (a parody of Ryu)'' All: “PATCHAMEN!!!” (a parody of Gatchamen) - RAI. The Patchamen introducing themselves. Diaspro: I'm not afraid of your justice, I'm rich! (RAI version) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Winx Club